rpforfreefandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros Ultimate
Smash Bros Ultimate is a upcoming mod that applies to Smash Bros Brawl and 4. Note that every single fighter from the series and stage is back. And yes, every item is back as well...even Cloaking Device and Fan. We hope you enjoy this upcoming mod. Different Classic Modes and All Star Modes You still get the fighter's trophy regardless of which one you play. Classic Original- the exact same classic mode that was in the original Smash for N64. You get to fight the Polygon Team and Metal Mario as well. However, the opponents are completely random. Melee- complete random opponents and the 3 mini games as well Brawl- the boring set matches that move slower? Yeah, that one. Smash 4 3DS- Choose your path to fight your opponent Smash 4 Wii U- exact same as the Wii U. Even the random event and rival appear. All Star Melee- just like classic mode, completely random. Brawl- yes, the boring set matches are back. Smash 4 3DS- the chronological order. Smash 4 Wii U- the reverse order. New Classic Mode: Combination In this new classic mode, all the previous ones get combined. Battles 1-3 Random Mini Boss: Giant Donkey Kong on Kongo Jungle 64 stage. Battles 4-6 Random Minigame: Trophy Stack Battle 7 Random Mini Boss: Fighting Polygon Team Minigame: Board the platforms Battles 8-10 Random Mini Boss: Fighting Wire Frames Battle 9: Metal Random Opponent (except Mario and Luigi) on Smash Melee's Battlefield. Mini Boss: Metal Mario & Luigi on Smash 64's Metal Mario stage. Mini Boss: Fighting Alloy Team Battle 10: 3 Versus 1 Random Minigame: Race to the finish Mini Boss: Fighting Mii Team Final Battle: Master Hand + Crazy Hand on any Final Destination (high chance Melee's) True Final Battle: Shinnok (Mortal Kombat) + Corrupted Shinnok (Mortal Kombat X) Final Battle (Exclusive to 5.0 intensity or higher): Master Core + Master Fortress (exclusive to 8.0) Returning Versus Modes Core: Time Match Stock Coin Stamina Super Sudden Death Special: Single Button Fixed Camera Metal Match Invisible Match Reflection Cards A new version of the character customization from Smash Wii U and 3DS. Attack Increase: Wrath Hammer, Bladed Fan, Combat Knife, Cybernetic Arm, Katana, Ice Daggers, Kobu Jutsu Blades, Power Glove, Sai, Zapper, Revolver, Grenade, Grenade Launcher, Bow, Boomerang, Brawn Badge, Gloves, Arm Cannon, Banana, Bat, Beam Whip, Hammer, Egg, Drill, X Attack, Boxing Gloves, Lloid, Lollipop, Magic Stone, Needles, Pikmin, Protein, Toad, Tome, Sacred Treasures, Staff, Torch, Defense: Riot Gear, Outworld Armor, Shinnok's Amulet, Bladed Hat, Body Armor, Saurian Armor, Cybernetic Arm, Protection Badge, Block, Cape, Clothes, Coat, Collar, Dress, Hat, Helmet, Jacket, Mask, Overalls, Raiment, Ring, Saddle, Shell, Shield, Space Suit, Suit, Tie, Watch Battery, X Defense, Speed: Agility Badge, Booster, Boots, Dash Mushroom, Feather, Microchip, Pumps, Rocketbarrel Pack, Sandals, Shin Guards, Shoes, Turbo Boost, X Speed, New Effects: So, every single special effect (or variation) of the cards are back. So, new ones only: Rage Mode (additional damage, but lower defense AND speed), Catcher (has a chance to force you to catch an item), New Versus Modes Hardcore Time Match: You can't see the time, damage indicator, or who gets points! Also launch rate is increased. Hardcore Stock: You can't see your stock and damage indicator. Launch rate increased. Deadline: Time is only 1 minute. Only in coin, stock, super sudden death, and stamina. Take Your Time: Time is 2 minutes, but for every KO, the time gets increased by 10-20 seconds. Countdown: The time is not visible. The Hunt: One random player gets to control a random boss. Boss Battle: All players are on one team and must defeat the boss. Bosses This roster is exclusive to the boss battles versus modes. Metal Face (250 HP): Special: Claw. Side Special: Laser. Up Special: Jetpack. Down Special: Spin Blade. Galleom (240 HP) Duon (375 HP) Master Hand (300 HP) Crazy Hand (325 HP) Rayquaza (253 HP) Yami: (350 HP) Shinnok (400 HP) Giant Donkey Kong (Runs on a normal damage indicator) Porky Minch (275 HP) Smash Run Yes, Smash Run is coming back...better than ever. New Smash Run Enemies Archvile (DOOM) Baron (DOOM) Cacodemon (DOOM) Demon (DOOM) Hell Knight (DOOM) Mancubus (DOOM) Revenant (DOOM) Guard (Wolfenstein 3D) Officer (Wolfenstein 3D) Dry Bones (Mario) Buzzy Beetle (Mario) Pirahna Plant (Mario) Sidesteppers (Mario Bros) Shellcreepers (Mario Bros) Like Like (Zelda) Shadow Beast (Zelda) Zero (Metroid) Joulion (Metroid) FG II-Graham (Metroid) Space Pirate (Metroid) Topi (Ice Climber) Peckish Aristocrab (Pikmin) (CANNOT BE DAMAGED) Ganado (Resident Evil 4) Hunter (Resident Evil) Seeker (Resident Evil 4) Veterans We just said every fighter from the series is back, but if you don't know the roster, look here. The moveset is not shown here. Mario Luigi Dr. Mario Peach Bowser NOTE: His final smash has been changed into a Dark Bowser transformation now Giga Bowser is a separate character. Bowser Jr. Rosalina & Luma Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Wario Little Mac Link Young Link Toon Link Zelda Sheik Ganondorf Samus Zero Suit Samus Pit Palutena Dark Pit Duck Hunt Mr. Game and Watch Fox Falco Wolf NOTE: His final smash is changed to Wolfen Assault (a clone of Zero Suit Samus' Gunship and Snake's final smash). Pikachu Pichu Mewtwo Lucario Greninja Charizard Squirtle Ivysaur Ice Climbers Captain Falcon Marth Roy Lucina Robin Corrin Ike Ness Lucas Kirby Meta Knight King Dedede Villager Wii Fit Trainer Shulk Sonic Mega Man PAC-MAN Cloud Bayonetta Snake Ryu Mii Fighters (Brawler, Swordfighter, and Gunner): Giga Bowser Tabuu New Fighters and Moveset This list only has the new fighters and their special moves. Tabuu: We know we said Tabuu was a veteran, but he was once a boss. So his playable moveset is here. Standard: Bullet Rain (hold the button for more bullets, and wont slow down opponents). Side: Rapid Chop (rapidly press button for more attacks), Recovery: Ghost Projection. Down: Shark Blade. Final Smash: Tabuu has two final smashes just like Ryu. Use it at the edge of a stage for his Eye Laser attack. Use it in the middle to do his iconic Off Waves attack. Scorpion (Mortal Kombat): Standard Special: Hell Fire. Side Special: Spear. Recovery: Teleport. Down Special: Air Throw. Final Smash: X-Ray (Mortal Kombat X). Sub Zero (Mortal Kombat): Standard Special: Ice Ball. Side Special: Sliding Kick. Recovery: Frost Jump. Down Special: Ice Blade Slash. Final Smash: X-Ray (Mortal Kombat X) Leon S. Kennedy (Resident Evil): Standard Special: Handgun. Side Special: Grenade Throw. Recovery: Rocket Launch. Down Special: Bear Trap. Final Smash: Special Launcher (climbs on a helicopter and shoots a powerful rocket at the battlefield. Similar to Snake's Grenade Launcher final smash). Albert Wesker (Resident Evil): Standard Special: Magnum Shot. Side Special: Rushing Punch. Recovery: Flying Uppercut. Down Special: Sliding Kick. Final Smash: Mutation (transforms into Resident Evil 5 mutation). Zero (Mega Man): Standard Special: Charging Zero Buster. Side Special: Forward Fireball. Recovery: Sword Uppercut. Down Special: Counter. Final Smash: Rekkoha (Hyper Combo from Marvel vs Capcom 3) Sigma (Mega Man): Standard Special: Laser Shot. Side Special: Rushing Blade. Recovery: Teleport. Down Special: Absorbing Vortex. Final Smash: Final Form (Mega Man X8) Geno (Mario): Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong): King K Rool (Donkey Kong): Ridley (Metroid): Lana (Hyrule Warriors): Standard: Spear Blast: Side: Magic Book. Recovery: Teleport. Down: Summoning Gate. Final Smash: Magic Wall. Ganon (Zelda): Tails (Sonic): Knuckles (Sonic): Jibanyan (Yo-Kai Watch): Standard Special: Fire Breath. Side Special: Sharp Claws. Recovery: Adrenaline Launch. Down Special: Slow Down (similar to Bayonetta's Witch Time). Final Smash: Paws of Fury. DOOM Guy (DOOM): Standard Special: Super Shotgun. Side Special: Chainsaw. Recovery: Rocket Launch. Down Special: Grenade Roll. Final Smash: BFG 9000 and The Unmaker. Inkling (Splatoon): Jacky (Virtua Fighter): Jack Cayman (MADWORLD): Amaterasu (Okami): Standard: Power Slash. Side: Solar Flare. Recovery: Thunder Jump. Down: Reflector. Final Smash: Divine Instruments. Frey/Freya (Zangeki No Reginleiv): Standard: Knife Throw. Side: Sword Combo. Recovery: Sword Launch. Down: Counter. Final Smash: Ruthless Slash (Clone of Great Aether and Omnislash). NOTE: Just like Robin, Villager, Wii Fit Trainer, and Inklings, you get to switch between a male and female version. Isaac: Chibi Robo: Shovel Knight: Gray Fox (Metal Gear): Arthur (Ghost 'n Goblins): Standard: Cross Sword. Side: Lance Charge. Recovery: Grappling Hook. Down: Shield Deflect. Final Smash: For The Princess! (Hyper Combo lvl 3 in Marvel vs Capcom 3). Revenant: Only found by destroying and using the Demon Orb item. Special: Fireball. Side Special: Missile Launch. Recovery: Jetpack. Down: Flame Shield. Archvile: Only found by destroying and using the Demon Orb item. Special: Energy Blast. Side Special: Fireball Launch. Recovery: Warp. Down: Revenant Summon. Hellknight: Only found by destroying and using the Demon Orb item. Special: Power Hook Punch (can be charged). Side: Energy Ball. Recovery: Flame Blast. Down: Energy Spike Unlockable Fighters (SPOILERS) Dr Mario: Beat classic mode with Mario. Rosalina & Luma: Unlock the Mario Galaxy stage. Wario: Play on Wario Ware or Gamer at least 10 times. Ness: Reflect 10 projectiles. Marth: Beat classic mode with any Fire Emblem fighter. Roy: Beat classic mode with Marth. Lucina: Beat any adventure mode level with Marth or Roy. Ganondorf: Beat classic mode with Link, Zelda, or Sheik on hard or higher. Young Link: Play on every Zelda stage. Toon Link: Unlock the Pirate Ship stage. Falco: Beat any event match or classic mode with Fox. Wolf: Beat any adventure mode boss with Fox and Falco. Pichu: Play as Pikachu at least 10 times. Mewtwo: Play on every Pokemon stage. Lucario: Beat any adventure boss on normal without taking any damage. Sonic: Beat classic mode on normal or higher in under 10 minutes OR unlock the Green Hill Zone stage. Snake: Fight on Shadow Moses Island 15 times. Shadow: Use every ranged item with Sonic. King K Rool: Play on every Donkey Kong stage or beat classic mode with Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, and Dixie Kong on hard or higher. Wesker: Play on every Resident Evil stage. Akuma: Play on the Suzaku Castle stage or as Ryu at least 10 times. Arthur: Beat every boss in adventure mode. Mr. Game and Watch: Beat classic mode with every fighter except Tabuu and Giga Bowser. Tabuu: Use every fighter's final smash except Giga Bowser's. Giga Bowser: Beat Classic Mode with every fighter, complete all event matches, adventure mode 100%, and every final smash used. Returning Items! Apple Assist Trophy Back Shield Banana Peel Barrel Barrel Cannon Beam Sword Beehive Beetle Blast Box Blue Shell Bob-Omb Bonsly Bomb Chu Boomerang Boss Galaga Bumper Bullet Bill Bunnyhood Capsule Cloaking Device Cracker Launcher Crate Cucco Custom Part Daybreak Deku Nut Dragoon Drill Arm Egg Fairy Bottle Fan Fire Flower Flipper Food Franklin Badge Freezie Grass Golden Hammer Gooey-Bomb Green Shell Gust Bellows Hammer Hammer Head Heart Container Hocotate Bomb Home-Run Bat Hothead Key Killer Eye Lightning Lip's Stick Master Ball Maxim Tomato Metal Box Motion-Sensor Bomb Mr. Saturn Ore Club Parasol Party Ball Peanut Pellet Poke Ball Pitfall Poison Mushroom POW Block Ray Gun Red Shell Rocket Belt Rolling Crate Sandbag Screw Attack (throwing) Screw Attack (badge) Smart Bomb Smash Ball Smoke Ball Soccer Ball Special Flag Spring Star Rod Steel Diver Stock Ball Super Leaf Super Mushroom Super Scope Super Star Superspicy Curry Team Healer Timer Unira Warp Star X BombCategory:Smash Bros Ultimate Category:RPs Category:RP Duel Category:Quest New Items! Yes, new items as well. Invisible Cap: A slightly stronger version of a cloaking device. Golden Fire Flower: A Fire Flower with more ammo and more range. Surfing Shell: A new Koopa shell that you can control from Super Mario 64. Demon Orb: Destroy this and transform into either a Revenant, Archvile, or Hellknight from the DOOM series. Rocket Launcher: A 15 shot rocket launcher from the DOOM series. Incendiary Grenade: A grenade that sets you on fire from Resident Evil. Returning Assist Trophies Andross: shoots tiles at opponents Barbara: creates damaging soundwaves Devil: moves the stage boundaries and blast lines Dr Wright: summons a building under any opponent Excite Bikers: drive back and forth. Helirin: floats around the stage while rotating acting as a wall Infantary and Tanks: summons soldiers and tanks to shoot at fighters. Jeff: Shoots 5 homing rockets at fighters. Jill: Charges towards opponents with her drill Kat & Ana: Flies around while slashing the air. Knuckle Joe: Delivers a combo of punches before doing a high chance KO uppercut. Metroid: Latches onto opponents dealing multi damage. Mr Resetti: Delivers a long angry rant that serves as a distraction. SOMEONE SHUT HIM UP! Nintendog: This adorable puppy blocks the screen. Ray MK III: shoots missiles and rockets at fighters. Samurai Goroh: Charges towards opponents and slashes them. Shadow: Slows down movement for all opponents. Chain Chomp: Jumps at opponents and bites them. Pong: Yes, Pong. They bounce the square ball at one another trying to hit the opponents. New Assist Trophies Icon of Sin (DOOM II): Appears in the background and summons demons to attack opponents. Jill Valentine (Resident Evil): Begins shooting and using hand-to-hand combat against opponents. Chief Menendez (Resident Evil 4): When summoned, he will summon the Ganado enemies from adventure mode to attack fighters. Even the one who summoned him. Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid): Appears in the background and will either invert controls, make certain opponents motionless, or have a chance to summon another assist trophy. Eggman (Sonic): Appears and summons robot enemies from Smash Run and Adventure Mode to attack opponents. Mii Outfits! New outfits to dress up your Mii Fighters! These are randomly found in the tool box. The same item in Super Smash Bros for Wii U and 3DS. Hats/Masks: Link (Legend of Zelda) Cap Majora's Mask X (Mega Man X) Hat Ken (Street Fighter) Headband Lou (Guitar Hero 3) Mask Krauser (Resident Evil 4) Hat Stryker (Mortal Kombat) Hat Wonder Blue (The Wonderful 101) Mask + Hat Brawler: Rodin (Bayonetta) Outfit Ken (Street Fighter) Outfit Krauser (Resident Evil 4) Outfit Ezio (Assassin's Creed) Robe Stryker (Mortal Kombat) Outfit Swordfighter: Lou (Guitar Hero 3) Outfit Link (Legend of Zelda) Outfit Ashley (Wario) Outfit. NOTE: This is exclusive to female Mii characters. Wonder Blue (The Wonderful 101) Outfit Gunner: Chell (Portal) Outfit. NOTE: This is exclusive to female Mii characters. X (Mega Man X) Armor Menu The menu has a switch that allows you change between the Smash 64, Melee, Brawl, 3Ds, Or Wii U's layout. Below are what the menu has: Menu: Single Player, Multiplayer, Online, Vault, Smash Tour, Smash Run, Challenges, Data, and Settings. Single Player: Classic, Adventure, Event, Training, All Star, Stadium, and Co-op extension. Co-op: Classic, Adventure, Event, All Star, Training, and Stadium. Multiplayer: Versus, Special Versus, Rules, Tournament, Stadium, Name Entry, Rotation, 8-Player Mode, and Modified Versus. LAN: Casual Match, Competitive Match, Custom Games, Spectate, Online Tournament, Online Stadium, World Stats, Conquest, Online Adventure, 8-Player Online, Team Match, 1 On 1 Match, and Custom Search. Vault: Trophies, Stickers, Game List, Item Showcase, Cards, Album, Replays, Settings: Sound, Screen Adjust, Backup Clear, Rumble, Language, Screen Display, Deflicker, My Music, Returning Stages Yes, we are listing the old stages as well. Mushroom Kingdom (Smash 64) Peach's Castle (Smash 64) Kongo Jungle (Smash 64) Hyrule Castle (Smash 64) Dream Land (Smash 64) Yoshi's Island (Smash 64) Sector Z (Smash 64) Saffron City (Smash 64) Saffron City (BETA) (Smash 64) NOTE: The differences are that the roofs are pink and purple, and no Pokemon appear. Planet Zebes (Smash 64) Battlefield (Smash 64) Final Destination (Smash 64) Board The Platforms (Smash 64) Metal Mario's Stage (Smash 64) Tutorial Stage (Smash 64) Beta Kirby Stage 1 (Smash 64) Beta Kirby Stage 2 (Smash 64) Peach's Castle (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom (BETA) (Melee) NOTE: The only difference is two pipes on each side of the stage. Rainbow Cruise (Melee) Mushroom Kingdom II (Melee) Goomba (Melee) NOTE: This stage was only playable in event match 14 in Melee Yoshi's Story (BETA) (Melee) NOTE: The difference is the stage has slopes to both sides and the moving platform at the bottom is removed. Yoshi's Story (Melee) Yoshi's Island (Melee) Kongo Jungle (Melee) Jungle Japes (Melee) Great Bay (Melee) Temple (Melee) Majora's Mask (Melee) NOTE: This stage was only playable in event 47 in Melee. Brinstar (Melee) Brinstar Depths (Melee) Corneria (Melee) Venom (Melee) Fountain of Dreams (Melee) Green Greens (Melee) Mute City (Melee) Big Blue (Melee) Pokemon Stadium (Melee) Poke Floats (Melee) Entei (Melee) NOTE: This stage was only playable in event 26 in Melee. Onett (Melee) Fourside (Melee) Icicle Mountain (Melee) Flat Zone (Melee) Trophy Tussle (Melee) NOTE: The trophies have been removed. Battlefield (Melee) Final Destination (Melee) Every Target Test (Melee) TEST (Melee) NOTE: This is a hacked stage. DUMMY (Melee) NOTE: This is a hacked stage and blast lines were added. Rest Station (Melee) NOTE: The barriers are gone and blast lines added. Battlefield (Brawl) Final Destination (Brawl) Every Target Test (Brawl) Rest Station (Brawl) Online Practice Stage (Brawl) NOTE: Sandbag is still there. Tabuu's Residence (Brawl) Delfino Plaza (Brawl) Mushroomy Kingdom (Brawl) Mario Circuit (Brawl) Luigi's Mansion (Brawl) Mario Bros. (Brawl) Yoshi's Island (Brawl) Rumble Falls (Brawl) 75M (Brawl) Bridge of Eldin (Brawl) Pirate Ship (Brawl) Norfair (Brawl) Frigate Orpheon (Brawl) Halberd (Brawl) Lylat Cruise (Brawl) New Pork City (Brawl) Pokemon Stadium 2 (Brawl) Spear Pillar (Brawl) Port Town Aero Drive (Brawl) Flat Zone 2 (Brawl) Skyworld (Brawl) Warioware Inc. (Brawl) Distant Planet (Brawl) Smashville (Brawl) Pictochat (Brawl) Hanenbow (Brawl) Shadow Moses Island (Brawl) Green Hill Zone (Brawl) Battlefield (Smash 4) Big Battlefield (Smash 4) Final Destination (Smash 4) Rest Station 3DS (Smash 4) Rest Station Wii U (Smash 4) 3D Land (Smash 4) Golden Plains (Smash 4) Rainbow Road (Smash 4) Paper Mario (Smash 4) Super Mario Maker (Smash 4) Mushroom Kingdom U (Smash 4) Mario Galaxy (Smash 4) Mario Circuit (Smash 4) Skyloft (Smash 4) Gerudo Valley (Smash 4) Spirit Train (Smash 4) Jungle Hijinxs (Smash 4) Woolly World (Smash 4) Pyrosphere (Smash 4) NOTE: You can change if you want Ridley to appear or not. Dream Land (Smash 4) Great Cave Offensive (Smash 4) Unova Pokemon League (Smash 4) Kalos Pokemon League (Smash 4) Prism Tower (Smash 4) Orbital Gate Assault (Smash 4) Mute City (Smash 4) Magicant (Smash 4) Arena Ferox (Smash 4) Reset Bomb Forest (Smash 4) Palutena's Temple (Smash 4) Tortimer Island (Smash 4) Town and City (Smash 4) Boxing Ring (Smash 4) Gaur Plain (Smash 4) Balloon Fight (Smash 4) Gamer (Smash 4) Living Room (Smash 4) Find Mii (Smash 4) Tomodachi Life (Smash 4) StreetSmash (Smash 4) Pictochat 2 (Smash 4) Pac-Maze (Smash 4) Pac-Land (Smash 4) Wily Castle (Smash 4) NOTE: You can change if you want the Yellow Devil to appear or not. Midgar (Smash 4) NOTE: You can change if you want the summons (Ifrit, Ramuh, Bahamut ZERO, Odin, and Leviathan) to appear or not. Suzaku Castle (Smash 4) Umbra Clock Tower (Smash 4) Windy Hill Zone (Smash 4) Wuhu Island (Smash 4) Pilotwings (Smash 4) Wrecking Crew (Smash 4) Duck Hunt (Smash 4) Miiverse (Smash 4) Flat Zone X (Smash 4) Master Fortress Phase 1 (Smash 4) NOTE: You can change if you want the enemies and lava to appear or not. Master Fortress Phase 2 (Smash 4) NOTE: You can change if you want the enemies and lava to appear or not. Credit Room (Smash 4) NOTE: No credits will appear. New Stages Get ready for some unexpected areas! Hell: A stage based off DOOM. Demons appear as stage enemies. Music: Shawn's Got The Shotgun (remix DOOM II), Icon of Sin (DOOM II), Getting to Tense (remix DOOM II), e1m8 (DOOM 3), E1M1 (DOOM), E2M8 (DOOM), and Getting to Tense (DOOM II). Spencer Mansion: The iconic first area in the Resident Evil series. Tower of Babel: A tower set in hell. Also based off DOOM. Cyberdemon OR Spider Mastermind appear as a stage hazard. Music: E2M8 (DOOM), Nobody Told me About ID (remix) (DOOM), and Against The Spider (DOOM). AVGN Adventures: A traveling stage that takes you through multiple stages of AVGN Adventures. Takes you to Tutorial, Happy Fun Time, Blizzard, Farts Consumed, LJN, and Final Battle. Music: Music changes through every stage you travel to (AVGN Adventures). Water Temple: A section from the same temple from Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Music: Water Temple (Ocarina of Time), Great Bay (Smash Melee Remix) (Majora's Mask), Ganon's Castle (Ocarina of Time), The Pit: A classic stage from the Mortal Kombat series. Music: The Pit (Mortal Kombat), Mortal Kombat Theme (Mortal Kombat), Mortal Kombat Theme (Mortal Kombat II), The Pit (Mortal Kombat X), The Pit (Mortal Kombat 9), and Goro's Palace (Mortal Kombat 9). Dr. Mario: A new stage made specifically Dr. Mario. This was also a scrapped stage from Smash 4. However, no screenshots exist so the stage is completely original in design. Music: Dr. Mario (Melee Remix), Fever (Dr. Mario), Chill (Dr. Mario), Title (Dr. Mario), Title (Super Mario Maker), and Level Complete (Dr. Mario). Inkopolis: The plaza where you spawn in Splatoon. Inklings appear in the background but don't interact with the fighters. Music: Main Theme (Splatoon), Versus Mode 6 (Splatoon), Boss (Splatoon), Final Boss (Splatoon), and Versus Mode (Splatoon). Waterfall: A Contra stage. Watch out for the turrets and try to climb the waterfall! Music: Waterfall (Contra), Ground Zero (Contra III), Base (Contra), Jungle (Contra), Boss (Contra III), Boss (Contra), Final Boss (Contra), and Final Boss (Contra III). Termina: Another Majora's Mask stage. Music: Day 1 (Majora's Mask), Termina Field (Majora's Mask), Day 2 (Majora's Mask), Day 3 (Majora's Mask), Casino Park Zone: Yes, a new Sonic stage. Music: Casino Park Zone (Sonic Heroes), Bingo Highway (Sonic Heroes), The Mine: The mine level from Slender: The Arrival. Music: Conceal (Slender: The Arrival), No Friends (Slender: The Arrival), Title (Slender: The Arrival), and Suspended (Slender: The Arrival). Springtale: A town from Yo-Kai Watch. Music: Boss (Yo-Kai Watch), Springdale (Yo-Kai Watch), Final Battle (Yo-Kai Watch), Battle (Yo-Kai Watch), and Main Theme (Yo-Kai Watch). Unlockable Stages Aperature Science: Yes, a Portal stage. Unlocked by obtaining the Chell wig or outfit. Music: Main Theme (Portal), Main Theme (Portal 2), Turret Opera (Portal), and GLADOS Fight (Portal). Salazar: The same room you fight Ramon Salazar in Resident Evil 4. Unlocked by using Leon 15 times in matches. Music: Salazar (Resident Evil 4), Catapult (Resident Evil 4), Bad Vibes (Resident Evil 4), and Verdugo Battle (Resident Evil 4). Subway: A stage from Mortal Kombat 9 (aka Mortal Kombat 2011). Music: The Subway (Mortal Kombat 9), Armory (Mortal Kombat 9), The Krypt (Mortal Kombat 9), and The Dead Pool (Mortal Kombat II). Pirate Ship: Use any Legend of Zelda character 10 or more times. Mario Galaxy: Beat classic, all-star, or any adventure mode level with all Mario starter characters. Waterfall: Play at least 15 matches on Rumble Falls and Icicle Mountain. Green Hill Zone: Beat classic mode with every starter fighter or use them in versus. New Music for Old Stages Rumble Falls: Rumble Falls (Donkey Kong: Jungle Beat), Midgar: One Winged Angel (Final Fantasy VII), Main Theme (Chocobo Racing), One Winged Angel (remix) (Final Fantasy VII), Green Hill Zone: Green Hill Zone (Sonic Generations), Event Match # King Rivalry: Play as Bowser and defeat King Dedede in a 150 HP stamina match. The stage is Halberd. # The Forces Collide: Play as Mario with Bowser helping you, and defeat Link and Ganondorf. You fight on Melee's Battlefield and you have only one life. # Zombies Galore: Play as Leon and survive hordes of Ganados (Resident Evil enemy from story mode) on the Tower of Babel stage for 2 minutes. # Champions Fight!: Play as Pikachu and fight Charizard, Ivysaur, and Greninja on the Pokemon Stadium Stage. # Fight With Honor: Play as Link and fight Shulk, Meta Knight, Corrin, Cloud, and a Mii Swordfighter on a 3 stock match on the Hyrule Castle stage. # Girl Power: Play as any fighter and fight Peach, Rosalina, Zelda, Palutena, Lucina, Samus, and Freya. This is a 3 stock match on a slightly bigger version of Fountain of Dreams. # Mechanical Madness: Play as R.O.B. and defeat Galleom, Duon, and Metal Face. Galleom is on The Lake Shore, Duon is on top of Halberd, and Metal Face is on Gaur Plain. You only have two lives. # Damsel Rivalry!: Play as Peach and defeat Zelda on the Omega Hyrule Castle stage. It's a 200 HP stamina match. # Incoming Raid!: Play as Marth and protect Castle Siege form slowly parachuting Mr Game and Watches. Halfway through, Link will appear and attack which cancels the Game and Watches. # Star Fox's New Strategy: Play as Wolf and fight Fox and Falco that has a permanent cloaking device on. Stage is Venom on a 2 stock match. # Seven Years: Play as Young Link and defeat Link. A three stock match on Great Bay. # The Revenge: Play as Giga Bowser and defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Master Hand and Crazy Hand have 150 HP. Play on Brawl's Final Destination. # Mr. Game and Army: Pick any character, go to Flat Zone (Melee), and fight 100 Mr. Game and Watches. All of them have 300% damage. # Adventure Mode Trophies Super Smash Bros: Super Smash Bros Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Fighting Polygon Team, Male Wire Frame, Female Wire Frame, Fighting Wire Frames Team, Red Alloy, Yellow Alloy, Green Alloy, Blue Alloy, Fighting Mii Team, Master Hand, Crazy Hand, Galleom, Duon, Ancient Minister, Master Core, Subspace Gunship, Subspace Bomb, Roturret, Trophy Stand, Stock Ball, Key, Cargo, Mizzo, Mario: Mario Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, ? Block, ! Block, Daisy, Sky Pop, Yamamura, Nabbit, Baby Mario, Birdo, Statue Mario, Frog Mario, Cat Mario, Cat Peach, Goomba, Koopa, Paper Mario, Raccoon Mario, Metal Mario, Super Mushroom, Poison Mushroom, Fire Flower, Raccoon Feather, Koopa Clown Car, Bucket (Mario and Wario), Mario and Yoshi, Vacuum Luigi, Soccer Ball, Foreman Spike, Perry, Fracktail, Goombella, Mimi, Dimentio, Super Dimentio, Cackletta, Princess Shroob, Broggy, Mecha Bowser, Eyerok, Sea Pipe Statue, The Blorbs, P-Switch, Gooper Blooper, Bee Mario, ! Block, Yoob, Broozer, Fire Snake, Booster, Smithy, Exor, Cherbil, Cataquack, Strollin' Stu, and Cosmic Clone. Donkey Kong: Donkey Kong Series Fighters, Alts & Final Smashes, DK Barrel, Hammer, Klap Trap, Donkey Kong Jr., Dread Kong, Ramby, Kass, Kip, Helibird, Xananaba, Peanut Popgun, Turret Tusk, Pauline, Stanley, DK Barrel, Cranky Kong, Lanky Kong, Zelda: Zelda Series Fighters, Alts & Final Smashes, Master Sword, Ocarina, Lon Lon Milk, Moon, Turtle, Tetra, Goron, Marin, Majora's Mask, King Bulbin, Heart Container, Beast Ganon, Hooded Zelda, Ruby, CD-I Link, Wolf Link, Deku Nut, Midna, Malo, Zant, Agitha, Darbus, Ganondorf (Wind Waker), Yeta, King of Red Lions, Sages, Outset Link, Meldi, Tetra, Totem Link, Tingle, Skull Kid, Groose, Fi, Linkle, Metroid: Metroid Series Fighters, Alts & Final Smashes, Chozo Statue, Screw Attack, Samus' Gunship, Unmasked Samus, Kraid, Missile, Heavy Missile, Metroid, Meta Ridley, Morph Ball, Mother Brain, Meta Ridley, Yoshi: Yoshi, Alts, Final Smash, Pak E. Derm, Fly Guys, Baby Bowser, Yoshi Egg, Raphael Raven, Tap Tap The Red Nose, Salvo the Slime, Yarn Yoshi, Pokemon: Pokemon Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Pokeball, Master Ball, Ultra Ball, Great Ball, Gs Ball, Venusaur, Goldeen, Palkia, Dialga, Articuno, Zapdos, Mew, Togepi, Sudowoodo, Scizor, Porygon, Raikuo, Ho-oh, Misty, Professor Oak, Serena, Pokemon Stadium, Substitute Doll, Ditto, Eevee, Arceus, Steelix, ZERO-ONE, Bonsly, Sceptile, Groudon, Deoxys, Blaziken, Braixen, Chandelure, Garchomp, Gardevoir, Gengar, Machamp, Pikachu Libre, Sceptile, Shadow Mewtwo, Suicune, and Weavile. F-Zero: Captain Falcon, Alts, Final Smash, F-Zero Racers, Mute City, Samurai Goroh, Jody Summer, Falcon Flyer, Dr. Stewart, MR. EAD, The Skull, Blood Falcon, Black Shadow, Zoda, Pico, Blue Falcon (F-Zero SNES), Golden Fox, Wild Goose, Fire Stingray, and Deathborn. Earthbound/Mother: Earthbound/Mother Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Mr. Saturn, UFO, Poo, Paula, Jeff, Starman, Giygas, Franklin Badge, Porky, Porky Statue, New Pork City, Flying Man, Magicant, Dungeon Man, Ultimate Chimera, and Saturnn Table. Wii Fit: Wii Fit Trainer, Alts, Final Smash, Dancer, Tree, Warrior, Bridge, Gate, Jackknife, Arm & Leg Lift, Super Hoop, Wii Balance Board, and Wii U Fit Trainer Fire Emblem: Fire Emblem Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Chrom, Lyn, Lissa, Anna, Lon'qu, Tiki, Gaius, Ryoma, Xander, Sothe, Black Night, Elise, Sakura, Azura, Leo, Seth, Tharja, Ashnard, Sothe, Xenoblade: Xenoblade Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Riki, Fiora, Metal Face, Mechonis, Bionis, Fiora, Reyn, Sharla, Melia, Jade Face, Face Nemesis, Bronze Face, Mecha-Fiora, Monado, Ice Climber: Ice Climbers, Alts, Final Smash, Vegetables, Polar Bear, Topi, Topi (Japanese), Glacier, and Ice Climbers (Retro). R.O.B.: R.O.B., Alts, Final Smash, Gyro, Professer, Stack-Up Blocks, and Star Fox: Fox Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Arwing, Wolfen, Andross, Great Fox, Peppy Hare, Slippy Toad, Landmaster, Andross (Star Fox 64), Krystal, Tricky, Bacoon, General Pepper, ROB 64, and Arwing (Retro). Wario: Wario, Alts, Final Smash, Ashley, Mona, 5-Volt, 9-Volt, Kat and Ana, Dr. Crygor, Wario's Bike, Black Jewl, Golden Diva, and Light Gun: Duck Hunt, Alts, Final Smash, Light Gun, Super Scope, Wild Gunmen, Grass, Clay Pigeon, Can, Duck Hunt Dog (Retro), Ducks (Melee Trophy) and Ducks (Retro). Animal Crossing: Villager, Alts, Final Smash, Female Villager, Tom Nook, K.K. Slider, Resetti, Rover, Timmy & Tommy Nook, Blathers, Mabel, Sable, Kapp'n, Celeste, Kicks, Digby, Cyrus, Reese, Lottie, Isabelle (Summer Outfit), Isabelle (Winter Outfit), Blanca, Tortimer, Cooper & Booker, Joan, Katrina, Saharah, Crazy Redd, Wendell, Katie, Kaitlin, Gulliver, Mabel, Pascal, Brewster, Pelly, Phyllis, Dr. Shrunk, Jingle, Don, Wisp, Harriet, Lyle, Serena, Frillard, Phineas, Leila, Leilani, Grams, D.J. K.K., Pete, Porter, Chip, Jack, Franklin, Nat, Zipper, Pave, Luna, Leif, Snowpeople, Pitfall, Tree, House, Lloid, Kirby: Kirby Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Maxim Tomato, Warp Star, Star Rod, Parasol, Whispy Woods, Fountain of Dreams, Fire Kirby, Ball Kirby, Waddle Dee, Rick, Gooey, Dragoon, Beam Kirby, Needle Kirby, Sword Kirby, Wing Kirby, Fighter Kirby, Ice Kirby, Plasma Kirby, Masked Dedede, Heavy Lobster, Elephan, Dark Mind, Wiz, Waddle Doo, Gordo, Dyna Blade, Blade Knight, Kracko, Halberd, Apples, Masked Dedede, Nightmare, and Magalore. Game and Watch: Mr. Game and Watch, Alts, Final Smash, Helmet, Fire, Lion, Chef, Manhole, and Bird. Sonic: Sonic Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Amy Rose, Silver, Vector, Eggman, Classic Eggman, Blaze, Chao, Cream, Jet, Charmy, Espio, Big, Omega, Rouge, The Deadly Six, Fauna of Windy Hill Zone, Elise, Black Doom, Metal Sonic, Classic Sonic, Classic Amy, Ring, Checkpoint, Townsfolk (Sonic and The Black Knight), Giant Ring, Chaos Emeralds, Spring, and Merlina the Wizard. Mega Man: Mega Man Series FIghters, Alts, Final Smashes, Megaman X, Proto Man, Star Force Mega Man, Mega Man Volnutt, Mettaur, Yellow Devil, Dr. Wily, Roll, Eddie, Gregar, Ice Man, Metal Man, Metal Blade, Crash Man, MEGAMAN.EXE, Rush Coil, Beat, Pac-Man: PAC-MAN, Alts, Final Smash, Power Pellet, Blinky, Inky, Pinky, Clyde, TURN-TO-BLUE, Mother Fairy, Fire Hydrant, Black Ghost, Orson, PAC-MAZE, Bonus Fruit, Blinky's Mech, and Retro PAC-MAN. Other: Lip's Stick, Flipper, Motion-Sensor Bomb, Cloaking Device, Maruo Maruhige, Ryota Hayami, Kensuke Kimachi, Love Giant, Hate Giant, Ray MK II, Bayonette, Annie, Helirin, Alpha, Bubbles, Excite Bike Racer, Mach Rider, Balloon Fighter, Mike, Dr. Wright, Donbe & Hikari, Ayumi Tachibana, Diskun, Tamagon, Nintendo Gamecube, NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS, Virtual Boy, Gameboy, Gameboy Advanced, Action Helirins, Mokka, Pyrite, Putty, Warrior Mech Gauss, HM Mech Rosa, Musketeer Daltania, Jameson & A.I.R.S., Telly Vision, Kyle Hyde, King Roy, Sakura Samurai, Tempo, Michaela, Mallo, Eddy, Dillon, Nintendoji, Rusty Slugger, Disc Dog, Captain Rainbow, Mahjong Tile, Nikki, Dr. Lobe, Arcade Bunny, Barbara the Bat, Chitoge Kirisaki, AVGN, Yu Ayasaki, Deftera, and Volleyball Player. Resident Evil: Resident Evil Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Red 9, Samurai Edge, Ganado, Biotores Menendez, Osmund Saddler, Spencer Mansion, Oswell E. Spencer, Nemesis, William Birkin, Merchant, HUNK, Luis Sera, Rebecca Chambers, Spectre, Vector, Lupo, NIGHT HAWK, Sherry Birin, Jake Wesker, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Ricardo Irving, Irving (Transformed), Lisa Trevor, Jake Wesker, Ada Wong, Novistador, Verdugo, Regenerator, Typewriter, Box, Tyrant, Umbrella Symbol, Alexia Ashford, Del Lago, Living Doll, El Gigante, Ramon Salazar, G-Virus, T-00, Mysterious White Bag, Seeker, and Snake. DOOM: DOOM Guy, Alts, Final Smash, Archvile, Revenant, Mancubus, Hell Knight, Baron, Imp, Cacodemon, Demon, Cyberdemon, Spider Mastermind, Hell Guardian, Icon of Sin, Chaingun, Chainsaw, Lost Soul, Wolfenstein SS, and Shotgun Guy. Mortal Kombat: Mortal Kombat Series Fighters, Alts, Final Smashes, Kitana, Jax, Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Goro, Shao Kahn, Shinnok, Kintaro, Raiden, Raiden's Amulet, Onaga, Reptile, Kabal, Cyber Lin-Kuei, Baraka, Jade, Mileena, Fujin, Daegon, Revenant Liu Kang, Revenant Kitana, Cyrax, Kabal, Shinnok's Amulet, Cyber Sub-Zero, Nightwolf, Elder Gods, Sektor, Stryker, Soulnado, Tanya, Bo' Rai Cho, Kenshi, Triborg, and Corrupted Shinnok. MADWORLD: Jack Cayman, Alts, Final Smash, Black Baron, Rin Rin, Yokozuna, Shogun, Martin, Little Eddy, Frank, Big Bull Crocker, Jude the Dude, Death Blade, Frederick Von Twirlenkiller, The Masters, The Shamans, and Kojack. Game List: This is similar to Brawl's Chronicle, but this has much more games and platforms. Also not in chronological order. The "other" category is for games that some characters originated from, but not on Nintendo systems (ex. Cloud and Corrupted Shinnok). NES/Famicom: Super Mario Bros, Super Mario Bros 2, Super Mario Bros 3, Wario's Woods, Legend of Zelda, Zelda II: The Adventure of Link, Metroid, Gyromite, Stack-Up, Clu-Clu Land, Mach Rider, Kung-Fu, Wrecking Crew, Kid Icarus, Mega Man, Mega Man 2, Punch-Out!!, Dr. Mario, Doki Doki Panic, Duck Hunt, Ice Climber, SNES: Super Mario World, F-Zero, Doom, Doom II, Earthbound, Street Fighter, Star Fox, Simcity, Super Scope 6, Super Mario All-Stars, Super Punch-Out!!, Donkey Kong Country, Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble, Wolfenstein 3D, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat III, Ultimate Mortal Kombat III, Gameboy: Super Mario Land, Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins, Tetris, Tekken Advance, Pokemon Red, Pokemon Blue, Dr Mario, Mole Mania, Virtual Boy: Galactic Pinball, Mario's Tennis, Teleroboxer, Mario Clash, Golf, Wario Land, Panic Bomber, Vertical Force, Nester's Funky Bowling, and 3-D Tetris. Nintendo 64: Super Mario 64, Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, Banjo-Kazooie, Banjo-Tooie, Pokemon Snap, Gameboy Advanced: Super Mario Advanced, Mother 3, Metroid Fusion, Wario Land 4, Golden Sun, Pokemon Ruby & Pokemon Sapphire, Fire Emblem, Pokemon FireRed & Pokemon LeafGreen, Gamecube: Resident Evil 4, Resident Evil (Remake), Resident Evil 0, Super Smash Bros. Melee, Super Mario Sunshine, Animal Crossing, Kirby Air-Ride, Pokemon Channel, Pokemon Coliseum, F-Zero GX, DS: New Super Mario Bros, Animal Crossing: Wild World, Final Fantasy IV, Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Resident Evil 4, Link's Crossbow Training, MADWORLD, Animal Crossing: City Folk, Call of Duty: World at War, Wii Sports, Super Paper Mario, Excite Truck, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Metroid: Other M, 3DS: Super Smash Bros for 3DS, Super Mario 3D Land, New Super Mario Bros. 2, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright, Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest, Kid Icarus: Uprising, Sonic Generations, Mega Man Legacy Collection, Mario and Sonic at The Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Pokemon X & Y, Pokemon Omega Ruby, Pokemon Alpha Sapphire, Pokemon Sun, Pokemon Moon, Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Resident Evil: Revelations, Wii U: Super Smash Bros for Wii U, New Super Mario Bros. U, Nintendo Land, ZombiU, Mega Man Legacy Collection, Super Mario 3D World, Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess HD, Mega Man Legacy Collection, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Game and Wario, Nintendo Land, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures 2, Wii Fit U, Wii Sports Club, Minecraft: Wii U Edition, NX (Unconfirmed): Other: Final Fantasy VII, Mortal Kombat 2011, Mortal Kombat X, Doom 3, Mortal Kombat Armageddon, Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6, Resident Evil: Revelations, Doom 4, Sonic 06, Sonic 4, Resident Evil, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Final Fantasy XIII, Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, Minecraft, Bayonetta, Scrapped Content NOTE: Some of the stuff listed here may be added during an update. As of right now, this is only temporary. Characters: Pheonix Wright Stages Frank Arena (MADWORLD): The same arena during MADWORLD's Frank boss fight. Frank was also a stage hazard. Delfino's Secret (Mario): A remake of Project M's original stage. Orphan's Cradle (Final Fantasy 13): Where you fight Orphan in Final Fantasy 13. Original Story Mode A different story mode was in development, but got cancelled. Had 15 stages but now starting over. Extras Chronicle: Yes, the chronicle was planned, but got replaced by the bigger "Game List" Trophies: Some trophies got scrapped. Those would be Jason Voorhees, Slenderman, Proxy, Kate, Elise, and AVGN. Category:Smash Bros Ultimate Category:RPs Category:RP Duel Category:Quest